Elohim Wiki
'Welcome to the Wiki' This is a fan made work in progress that builds on the lore of the Elohim from White Wolf Productions So you have played your fair share of Kindred, and found them pretentious and effete. Changelings were insufferable brats with little cohesion, Garou too violent, Mages too fractured, Wraiths too….creepy. Or maybe perhaps you found a glimmer of hope in Mummy, or you admired the raw tenacity of Hunter. The World of Darkness is wide and varied, with themes that run the whole gamut. Demon: the Fallen opened a whole new realm of exploration, with the Judeo-Christian principles that run underneath Vampire brought to the fore, and Hunter: the Reckoning placing the ball back in the court of Humanity. Exalted? Sure, why not. It is nice to have a frame of reference to fall back on. 'Concept' The players assume the roles of the Elohim, as described by White Wolf Perhaps you may have noticed a few missing elements in all of the above RPGs. There was a heavy leaning towards angst, enow that the creators made fun of it themselves in their Black Dog supplements sometimes (Human: the Protagonist anyone?). And let’s face it, Demons can paint themselves as Brontean, anti-hero, suffering princes all eternity long, but that doesn’t prevent them from falling into the same trappings of angst now does it? Elohim opens a new avenue to venture upon. The Angels are creatures that truly care for the world, they helped design it, and relish in all the facets that they get to explore. Unlike their fallen kin in Demon, they remember everything. Also so far apart from the Demons, they make their own bodies, and have no need to possess anyone weak. Angels exist as amazingly powerful, cosmic entities residing in fleshy bodies that they made themselves, fulfilling missions in all corners of creation, reporting directly to God (or Source for a more earnest parlance) and ensuring the wheel of creation continues to spin freely. However you want to interpret it, this game is about hope, faith, and trust in a world of darkness that lacks those qualities. The Angels are there to help. They’ve got God on their side, and at the end of the day, that is all that is needed. History Demon: The Fallen came and went with the old World of Darkness line. It’s driving theme was that the Fallen came through a crack in the Abyss and found that the Creator and the Heavenly Host had left the world behind. The Time of Judgement supplement allowed storytellers to play an End of Days campaign and offered a little splat on what it might look like if the Angel’s did come back. (World of Darkness: Time of Judgement Page 90 for those who want to see). This book offers another more viable option. The Angels didn’t leave. God didn’t leave either. The Demons couldn’t see anything, because they no longer know how to look. The Little Black Box What follows is an extrapolation of that little black box on Page 90. Of course, the meat and potatoes of the black box weren’t quite enough to play with. The concepts of the Houses and Banners had to be created whole cloth. The character creation process didn’t allow for the gravity that an Angel wields. The lore paths weren’t grandiose enough. The problem was that the little back box was viewed through the lens of Demon: the Fallen. This book isn’t Demon: the Fallen however. This is Elohim Houses of Creation The 8 houses (Ocymte) of the Elohim stem from what day of creation each Angel was an aspects of, and ultimately what role they played during the birth of the cosmos. This role dictates their True Form, their Essence Paths (which in turn dictate their Celestial Mien), And ultimately what they do and why they do it. For instance, an Angel of Dogs might be in the House of the Guardians. In this house, they might have the Mien of Kalev and the Essence Path of Creatures. However, that Dog Essence might also reflect many other possibilities. Keepers could work with Dogs due to the healing ability of a dog’s licking tongues, or a Herald Demon-Hunter could manifest as a blood-hound, or a Reaper because all Dogs go to Heaven… The cores Essence of each Angel (and thus character concept) are as varied and wide as anything in creation, and sometimes even surpassing it. Each Angel’s Essence is their whole conception, and their whole life is the manifestation of that Essence. In addition to these 8, there is a ninth day: A day of poor choices that is set aside for the House of the Fell. A Demon is someone who broke away from their original Ocymte to fall in with the Morningstar and thus lost most of their Essence/ Conception. Theirs is a sorry existence, and they serve only as Shadows of their former self. These are the Broken Angels as found in the Demon: The Fallen books. Samael and crew can be found there. Some also whisper of the Nephilim, as the tenth day of Creation. In order of days, the houses are: The Heralds The First day of creation are Angels of sound, fury, and fire; they serve as a militant reminder of the powers that rule the cosmos. They are the messengers of Source. The Keepers The Second day of creation are the Angels of breath, warmth, light, and awakening; they serve as the kisses that bring forth life. They are the muses of Source. The Devices The Third day of creation are the angels of the Earth: of metal, tools, lava, and the skeletal framework of creation. They are the blacksmiths of Source. The Spheres The Fourth day of creation are the Angels of stars and arithmetic – the Opus of the cosmos – equations which keeps the Cosmic wheel spinning. They are the regulators of Source. The Choir The Fifth day of creation are the Angels of the Deep: both the Ocean and the Emotional spectrum; Color, art, music, feeling. They are the conductors of Source. The Guardians The Sixth day of creation are the Angels of the beasts of the field, the wild places, and the flesh, blood and bone that make life, but also the silent protectors of both Source and mortals. The Reapers The Seventh day of creation are the Angels of the last breath. Death, the worlds after Death, and the peace of those worlds are their domain. They are caretakers of the Dead and the Compassion of Source The Watchers The Eighth day after creation are Angels of the Ocymte who chose to live amongst men. They are Angels of choice and oversee the rules that both limit and elevate the mortals. They are the Wisdom of Source. The Fell The Ninth day after creation are those who chose poorly Nephilim The whispered tenth day after creation are those that shouldn't exist Banner of the Host The Five Banners of the Host are the Divisions of the Silver City's Celestial Army. Each Banner, or Standard, represents the roles that each of the Elohim adopted during the First War. Each banner served a function in the war, be it scout, juggernaut, general, grunt, or even those powerful voices that rallied their fellow soldiers to greater and greater victories. To a lesser extent, it also dictated how the mortal frame of the Elohim is manifested when taking on their Earthly forms, as well as their core attributes. For every level of Rank, an Angel gains one dot of his Banner’s core attribute. For instance, an angel of Aurochs gains one dot in her core attribute, which is Strength, starting her at 4 during Character Creation. At Rank two, she would gain another, leaving her homid form with a Strength pool of 5 dice. The Banner of the Auroch The Standard of the Ox The Banner of the Raptors The Standard of the Eagle The Banner of the Lion The Standard of Leo The Banner of Man The Face of Adam The Banner of the Hounds The Candid Dei, Throne Dogs, Host Hounds, God-Mutts, or Scrap Eaters Obligatory Disclaimer Source Material Category:Browse